


Held

by MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo



Series: Negan Smut Week 2017 [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Semi Public Sex, Unqualified Use Of Lucille, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo/pseuds/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo
Summary: Negan Smut Week Instalment, based on the prompt"You like to hold it"





	

"He's going to kill you."  Dwight sighs as you sit languidly across one of the parlour couches.  He stands awkwardly, as if the sky could fall in at any moment. 

"Oh no he's not..Trust me." You smirk, running a finger delicately down the smooth polished wood of Lucille.  You knew it was a risky move, bribing Dwight into stealing her from Negan and how he hadn't noticed yet was anyone's guess but your plan so far was going swimmingly. 

It makes Dwight uneasy, that much is clear.

"So that was your plan?" Dwight scoffs,  glancing incredulously.  He quickly steps hotly toward the door.

"If you wanted to get him into your bed, all you had to do was ask!  There was no need to get me involved?!"   Dwight yells, flipping you the bird before dashing out the door. 

You feel guilty, having made the man who already lost so much to Negan do your bidding, but the pro's definitely outweighed the costs here.  Hopefully.  

It's a Thursday night, which means he'd have gone to Alexandria and you know full well their leader just rubs him up the wrong way.  He's going to come back hot headed and so far you haven't been on the receiving end of one of his moods - much to your disappointment.   Since the unexpected rendezvous in the shower stall, he had come to find you multiple times trying vehemently to persuade you to join his harem of wives.  You'd refused the first time, that was until the underhand tactics began; he'd drop kisses on your cheek when you interacted in passing, he would whisper promises of hard fucks and sweet kisses in your ear at dinner but still you refused.  By the third time with his hand under your skirt and a wet tongue on your neck you couldn't resist. 

After moving into his quarters he'd taken it easy, asking for Sherry or Amber on multiple occasions. You couldn't help the stab of jealously and disappointment when one of the women appeared the next day, you'd think their tired faces would turn you off this idea but not even the wobble in their step would quell the heat that throbbed when you thought of his tight grip around your neck.

So you sit, the stolen bat in hand and wait. 

You don't know how much time had passed before you felt extremely stupid, various wives wandered through the parlour each and every one of them meeting your gaze with wide eyes.  You just smile, knowing _you'd_ be getting the best of Negan tonight.   That was until a door slammed somewhere in the Sanctuary, and your humour fell away. 

A chorus of loud voices erupt down the hall, one of them sounding suspiciously like Dwight an immediately your stomach drops. 

"Damn it Dwight! Where is she?!" Negan  roars, boots pounding against the hallway floor just meters away from where you were now nervously waiting.

"I don't know Sir, I have to get back.."   There was one loud shout followed by a deafening silence.

"Fuckity fuck, where is every fucker..."  Negan snapped, throwing his arms up. 

Then he spotted you.  

"You're fucking kidding me.  What the fuck do you think you're doing with _THAT"_  Negan screams, closing the gap between you in seconds.  

You gasp as his cold hand grips your chin demanding you look in his eyes.  You have no idea what to say without being horrifically embarrassed.   Maybe just being honest would help? 

"I wanted your attention."  You sigh, letting yourself slump in his grasp. 

Negan's ears perk at that, but anger still burnt in his gaze. 

"So, you like to hold it?  _My Lucille._ Well doll, how about you fucking use it!"

Your body froze at the mere implication of using his barbed wire accomplice for her intended purpose, you only wanted to get him into bed you never foresaw him grabbing you roughly by the wrist toward the doorway. 

Several people including a guilty looking Dwight stare as Negan drags you through the dingy hallways toward the yard. At this point, anything could happen but this definitely wasn't what you had planned. 

You hadn't seen much of this part of the Sanctuary since your arrival and now, standing with shaking legs you hope to god that won't be your fate.  People you once called friend and some you did not pull at their chains, hungry groans fill the air in a twisted chorus of death. 

"Negan, I want to go back inside."  You stammer, pulling against his iron clad grip on your arm.

"No fucking way darlin' you fucked with Lucille. Not even my fucking _wives_ get away with that." 

"Daryl! bring that rotten one up!"  Negan laughs, your feet scrape across the gravel as you're tugged toward the gate, several of the fresher walkers hiss and lunge out but they're intercepted quickly by Negan who smashes Lucille against the fence, hard. 

"No one touches my fucking wife but me."  He chuckles, snarling in the dead eyes of a rotter.

It's possessive and fucked up but you can't not feel the wave of heat that his attitude seems to evoke.  Quickly though it is replaced by fear as the most disgusting rotted walker of the lot is thrown down to the ground, pinned hard by Negan's powerful tread. 

"You took my girl from me Doll. I don't know how the fuck you did it darlin' but you're gonna pay."  His molten eyes sparkle, you find yourself mesmerized by his gleaming smile.  Your pulse is pounding, breathing shallows as he stalks round in a circle tracing a leather clad finger around your waist in time.

"Kill it."

"Negan, don't.."  You can't keep still, your knee twitches and the hair on your body stands on end. 

" _Kill it._ Now."

Gloved fingers glide down your arm, entwining his with your own around the smooth wood of the bat. 

"Come on baby, I know you want to. I can see it in your fucking eyes."  The deep growl rumbles in your chest and it breaks something, a taut string that you'd been holding ever since laying eyes on the leather clad man in front of you.

The shaking intensifies, adrenaline floods every pore and you raise the bat up and over, the sharp barbs sink through the skull like butter. You see red, it's overwhelming and inescapable.   By the end you barely hear Negan cheering sickeningly in the background through the ringing in your ears. 

The slow sticky glob of blood sloughing down your neck, pulls you back to the moment and you stare down at yourself;  You'd planned on looking your best, but the tight jeans that took an age to put on were a disgusting red, chunks of flesh and skin hung off the denim. 

"Jesus christ.." You breathe, turning carefully. 

"Jesus Christ _indeed._   Fucking hell Doll. You loved it didn't you?" He purrs, dragging his hands down over your waist paying no regard to the decaying flesh painting your clothes. 

"Yes.."  This time you find your voice, smirking as Negan's eyes darken it's hard not to find yourself following  the glistening trail of his tongue over his full lips. 

An embarrassing mewl passes your lips before your bloody hand twists in the red scarf around his neck.  Using his surprise to your advantage you move to kiss him hard nibbling at his bottom lip, it gives you easy access into his warm mouth.

 The kiss is angry and demanding, now with the adrenaline and anger fuelling your actions you begin to push against him, shoving your sticky hands at his shoulders.  Usually it would frighten you, pushing Negan around without his permission just wasn't done and out in public of all places.  You could have only imagined what your punishment would be - but you didn't think you'd have the guts to do it but somehow the hot flow of fury, of power that holding the barbed weapon gave shattered your submissiveness to pieces.

"Watch it Doll." Negan growls, unwilling to be the submissive but it's your game now. 

"Are you gonna screw me or talk?"  You sneer, running both hands down his back you grab his ass in a bold move that surprises even Negan who stares with wide glistening eyes.  You know then this is only happening by his will.  It should disappoint you but it fires the heat between your legs,  pushing you to take it a step further and reach into his jeans.

"No."  

Instantly you stop still, gawking up.  He looks enraged and you'd be lying if you said it didn't frighten you.

"What. Negan.." You whine, pouting.

"Get on your knees."  Negan doesn't give you time to say anything, your legs hit the gravel and he looks down, hip cocked expectantly.

"What? Cat got your tongue sweetheart?" He purrs but the warning is unmistakable and you know the punishment isn't over. 

You give him one more glance, batting your lashes before quickly ridding him of his pants for a second you pay a thought to the people around but see none, no one alive.  You're covered in blood and rotting flesh but pay no mind, he's hard and demanding in your grip.

A warm rough hand tangles hard in the back of your hair when you lay your tongue flat, running a torturous lick up the underside of his cock and somehow he gets impossibly harder in your mouth as you look up innocently through your lashes.

"Fuck Doll.." He breathes, any more words are choked off with a deep pained groan as you bring a hand up to squeeze the base in time with deep pulses, your perfectly honed gag reflex relaxes with every hit.

It's almost impossible for you to keep still, crouched down you rock back and forth rubbing your throbbing clit against the seam of your jeans and moan around his cock, spurring an unexpected jolt of his hips that have you squealing around him.

"That's it, good girl. You're so fucking needy aren't you.." Negan groans, pumping his hips the soft head of his cock hits the back of your throat over and over again until tears pool at the edge of your vision. 

"Come on baby, do it." It's more of a groan than words and his parted lips, the flush of his cheeks pushes you further toward the edge.  But the slick slide of the seam against your clit isn't enough, so you take matters into your own hands and delve into the wet warmth of your panties.  It takes every ounce of strength for your eyes not to roll back into your skull as you slide a finger through the slick.  It's more than you ever imagined and it's not long before you let go, your moan vibrating against the soft hard skin of the cock in your mouth. 

"J _esus Doll..ah.."_   

There's no warning and you're almost too caught up in your own rippling orgasm to prepare for the hot spurts of Negan's release that splatter your tongue and drip unceremoniously down your chin and neck.

Almost instantly his iron grip is tugging at your shoulders and you're effectively pinned hard against the wall under the main entrance door.   His eyes glow with menace and it stokes the fire in your gut, this is what you wanted.  He's horny and hard and staring with so much intensity that you're glad of the hand that's wrapped around your neck.

"You're so fucking good Doll."  Negan murmurs, giving your throat a hard squeeze before dipping his head. 

" _Shit.."_ You whine and your pussy throbs violently as his tongue drags through his own white hot release on your neck.   The hand that was wrapped tight around your throat leaves to collect the slick that's begun to slide down your collar, it coats his gloved fingers and you reach out to grasp his wrist bringing them to your mouth with a satisfied hum. 

"Good girl, fuck you're so dirty I fucking love it. Even caked in dead shit..." He laughs, grinning wildly

"Please Negan.." you moan, tugging insistently on the collar of his shirt.

The growl that erupts from his throat shoots a hot wave of tingling heat southwards and the automatic reaction was to rub your thighs to get even an ounce of relief but he's quicker.

  "The lady wants, the lady _gets."_  

You gasp out when warm hands tug violently at your flesh encrusted pants, he didn't bother with the belt but to your surprise something warm soothes the red marks that mar your hips. 

"Oh my god."  You breathe, the sight of him kneeling at your feet sends a loud keen out from between your lips and your hips buck against his face of their own accord.

"Watch me lick this fucking pussy sweetheart. _Now."_  You squeal happily when he grabs at your ass, sliding a hard hand down to open your stance up to him, it's so hot your leg sticks to his leather clad shoulder but with one flat lick of his warm wet tongue you don't fucking care and cry out.

"Fuck, f _u_ ck!" You groan, holding the wall with a shaking hand.   His molten eyes never leave yours, you watch with heavy lidded eyes at his pink glistening tongue delving between your soaked folds, hitting your clit expertly on every swipe. 

The sweet burning pleasure builds before you can control it, and you scream out practically tearing at his raven strands.   Walkers catch the tail end of your scream and hiss in reply, a moment of levity that makes the both of you laugh.

It's not over, you know that by the telltale hot smirk on his perfect face - the salt and pepper beard is nowhere to be seen today but somehow you miss the feel of his needles on your inner thighs.   It's soon forgotten however when your back hits the wall, the tiny stone beads scratch your back when Negan suddenly lifts your thighs wrapping them tight around his waist.

The look in his molten eyes is predatory and you feel the wetness roll down the smooth skin of your pussy.

"Lucille doesn't care much for being kidnapped Doll. Lucky for you, she's not thirsty.  But _I am."_

You're so wet and ready but you cry out as his length stretches your walls, slamming forward and pulling all the way out to jackhammer over and over again.  It's angry and rough and everything you wanted.  You don't register your cries until the main door above the both of you swings open, followed by an array of concerned voices.   It doesn't go unnoticed by Negan and instead of stopping and screaming at the fuckers for interrupting his daily fuck, his grip finds your neck pressing hard under your jaw. 

It stops any sound but gives way to white hot pleasure that sends your eyes rolling back hard as you clench around him.  Then it's Negan's turn to restrain himself, the pained low moans only fuel the fire. 

"Almost there baby. "  Negan groans, looking you dead in the face.  "Fucking. _Come.."_  

Just as you're about to fall off the edge, you feel him release his grip and shove one last hard thrust into your heat pushing you both off the ledge. 

"Oh my god Negan.. fuck.." You cry, sobbing into his neck.  Your legs quake with aftershocks as he pulls back grinning with glee at your sweat covered face. 

"What?" Negan frowns, obviously oblivious to the streak of walker blood that smears his smooth chin and cheek. 

"You've got blood on your face.." You smile, leaning in to kiss him tenderly. 

"Well darlin' you've got come on yours but I don't comment.."  He laughs, running both of his hands up your tender thighs. 

"Come on sweetheart, inside. You look well and truly fucked.." 

"Yeah..I have you to thank, dear husband." 

You don't regret it.  You don't regret the stares the both of you receive as you walk back covered in blood and each other.   You don't even regret the ache in your thighs or the blood in your hair. 

Negan kisses you before parting ways, and in that blissful moment - you don't regret loving him.

Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! :D


End file.
